


A Little Downtime

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fpreg, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin reflects on the next big step in her life as the Queen of Valla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Fates, Rhajat/female!Corrin: pregnancy - heirs isn't a problem with so many magicians around.

There were many advantages to being the Queen of a brand new territory. For one, the reborn Valla was a whole new world compared to the one left behind by the crazed Anankos. Laws, rules, traditions, all of them were up to Corrin and maybe suggestions from her siblings.

She could take anyone she pleased as her consort, too. Xander's decision to marry commoner Charlotte had been met with some contention and protests, while Ryoma's marriage to Elise wasn't immediately accepted by the Hoshidans _or_ the Nohrians. But when Corrin proposed to Rhajat, in front of the crowd, she was surprised to hear no objections. A few raised eyebrows, some muttering, but no one had dared to fight her.

Even the issue of providing an heir wasn't that major a hurdle. _I'm the daughter of two diviners, and my mother is good friends with Lord Leo's wife,_ Rhajat had said. Leo had unearthed a spell used to create children for couples unable to conceive, and with painstaking effort he, Nyx, Orochi, and the healers had modified it to accomodate two women.

Now, five months later, Corrin looked proudly at herself in a full-length mirror, running a hand over her growing waistline. She saw the healers once every two weeks, and so far everything was going perfectly. Sakura and Elise had kept a close eye on her in the beginning, watching for any abnormalities, but aside from a bit of nausea and exhaustion she'd felt fine.

Rhajat had taken to the role of "father" like a duck to water; she doted on Corrin and read every book on pregnancy and motherhood she could find, asked her own parents for advice, rubbed Corrin's feet and shoulders when she was tired, and brought her breakfast in bed on the mornings where Corrin felt too tired to come to the table. She even offered to go to meetings in her place on those mornings, even though everyone knew how much Rhajat hated going to meetings and only did so for appearance's sake.

They had one of those meetings in half an hour. Corrin sighed, turning away from the mirror and going to her closet. She didn't feel like sitting through a meeting this morning, either; Rhajat was due back from the baths soon and they'd planned to go into town to pick out linens for the cradle Benny had built for them.

"Hopefully this one won't be as long as the one last week," she murmured as she changed into her most comfortable formal gown. Oboro had let several out for her, but lately Corrin preferred simple robes and dresses that didn't hug her belly so much. She was lacing up the front of the gown when she heard footsteps, followed by the door opening.

"Need some help with that?"

"Hey, Rhajat." Corrin smiled. "I've got it, but thanks anyway. How was your bath?"

"Very relaxing, but I would have liked it more if you were there." Rhajat's arms wrapped around her from behind, her hand resting on the swell of her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Unfortunately, not tired enough to have an excuse to skip the meeting," Corrin chuckled, leaning into the embrace. "It's too nice a day to be cooped up in a stuffy council room!" A soft thump against her belly chimed in just then, and both women laughed.

"The little one agrees." Rhajat smirked. "Of course, I can think of a few things I'd rather do with you indoors..." Corrin smiled wryly, placing a hand over Rhajat's.

"And you know I wouldn't object." The baby kicked again, and Rhajat's face suddenly grew pensive.

"Corrin?" she murmured, shifting to face her. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Corrin sighed as they moved to sit down on the chaise. "I have so few memories of my own mother, the closest thing I had to a father was Gunter..." She shook her head. "And forget asking our friends, we'd get a million different answers on what to do."

"Or what _not_ to do," Rhajat said with a snort. "I know my parents loved me even when I was in the Deeprealms, but let's face it, Mother still teases people like a child, and Father..."

"Is still fussing over being the world's youngest grandfather," Corrin finished.

"Exactly." Rhajat sighed. "I guess I just wonder if there _is_ such a thing as being a perfect parent. Everyone worked so hard to help us create this child, I feel like we owe them that much." Corrin almost objected, but deep down she couldn't help feeling the same way. Leo, Nyx, Orochi, Hayato, all the others had slaved for weeks over this spell, the healers went out of their way to check on her health and well-being, and Corrin wanted to honor their hard work, too.

"But there _is_ no such thing as the perfect parent," she said. "All we can do is give them all the love and support and make sure they're healthy and comfortable." She took her wife's hand, squeezing gently. "And you've kept me _very_ comfortable. I think you'll do fine in that regard." Rhajat smiled a little.

"Glad I can do that much, at least." Her hand splayed over Corrin's belly again, Corrin giggling as she felt a soft kick.

"I think they know, too."

"And between both our families, they'll be happy," Rhajat said. "Spoiled rotten, especially if your sisters have their way." Corrin glanced over towards the pile of old stuffed animals from Elise and the clothes from Oboro and Camilla. _Spoiled rotten is right!_

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," she said. "Or what they'll like better, anyway." Rhajat shrugged.

"We'll figure that out when they get here." She brought her hand up to Corrin's cheek and their lips met in a soft kiss, their bodies pressed as closely as Corrin's increased size would allow...

...just as someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Corrin? Lady Rhajat?" a servant's voice came. "The meeting will start in fifteen minutes." Corrin sighed as Rhajat broke the kiss with a grumble.

"If only they forgot."

"Well, they didn't, and neither did I." Corrin slowly pulled herself up, straightening her gown. "We might as well get it over with. We can go into town afterwards." Rhajat, still clad in only a towel, went to the closet to retrieve her own clothes. The towel dropped, and for a moment Corrin wanted to just forget the meeting, even going into town, take off her own clothes...

 _Later,_ she reminded herself.

She really hoped the meeting wouldn't be longer than half an hour this time.


End file.
